Bratfest at Tiffany's MY WAY!
by blondie94
Summary: The PC is back from summer vacay and the girls are having a great time at OCD. Total alpha status, great BFs, ah-doring fans. Don't forget ah-lot of drama! A/N:The Briarwood boys never come to OCD & the fights @ Skye's party didn't happen!


Disclaimer: I do nawt own any of the songs mentioned or the Clique characters or books or any brands mentioned, etc., etc...

**Block Guest House**

**Claire Lyons' Room**

**Monday, September 15**

**8:00 a.m.**

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you ask for it_

_Say you need one_

'Ugh,' Claire Lyons thought as she woke up to her radio alarm clock. 'Wait, school starts tomorrow! Eh mah gawsh! I have to get to Massie's house!' refering to one of her best friends, Massie Block, who lived in the main house.

_I want fabulous, that is my simple request_

_All things fabulous_

_Bigger, better, and best_

_I need somethi-_

"Hello?" Claire answered, knowing it was Massie.

"Hey. Get over here. Now!" Massie commanded.

"Be right over," Claire said and hung up.'Maybe I should change her ringtone...' she thought as she got dressed, got all the clothes she bought with her friends the other day, and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Okay, girls. Got all of your new clothes?" Massie asked. They nodded their heads. "Good. Alicia, you can try on your clothes first. Go into the bathroom," she commanded.

"Kay," Alicia Rivera said as she speed walked into Massie's giant bathroom with a medium-sized Ralph Lauren shopping bag. She came out minutes later wearing a pastel rose linen shirt, off-white pants tucked into tan suede knee-high boots, and a pearl necklace and bracelet set, all from Ralph Lauren.

"Hmmm..." Massie said. "I give it a 9.8." The girls all nodded in agreement. "Good. Wear it tomorrow. Claire, you're next!"

"But...ummm... Why not Dylan? She can go next!" Claire complained, not wanting to go so soon.

"No!" said Massie, as if she were telling Bean, her black pug, to stop what she was doing.

"But--fine," Claire said as she went into the bathroom, carrying a big BCBG bag.(Massie made her buy different clothes than usual.) She came out wearing a blue, black, light grey, and white halter that was kinda formal, black wide-leg jeans, grey kitten heels, and a few plastic bangles that matched her halter, all of that had come out of her BCBG bag. The girls were all staring at her.

"What?" she said self-conciously. "Do I look bad? Is it too formal? Too LBR-ish?"

"Kuh-laire!" Massie yelled. "9.9!"

"Totally! Yeah! Luh-v it!" The other girls squealed at once.

"Really? A 9.9?" Claire said, clearly shocked. Massie nodded with a huge grin. "Yaay!! You've never rated me that high!" she squealed.

"Good," Massie said, still smiling. "Who's next?"

"Me!" Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil both yelled.

"First one in the bathroom!" she told them as they both ran to the bathroom with their bags. Kristen made it there first, with her Splendid bags, since she was faster. She strutted out of the bathroom wearing light wash Splendid jeans, a short-sleeve navy henley from Hollister, navy blue ballet flats, and a black heart necklace.

"Uhhh... 9.2," commented Massie.

"Why?" Kristen whined.

"Well... Something's just...off. Maybe the... I don't know... Too casual, I guess."

"Should I try on something else?" Kristen asked.

"Mmmm... No, it fits you," Massie responded. "Girls, what do you think?"

"9.6," commented Claire.

"9.4," Dylan and Alicia rated.

"Wear it tomorrow. Dylan, go on," Massie instructed.

Dylan walked in next with a Marc Jacobs bag. She came out in a light blue flowy empire blouse, dark-wash jeans, black pumps, and a silver necklace that had a diamond "D" on it.

"9.6," rated Massie.

"Ah-greed," Alicia said as Claire and Kristen nodded their heads.

"Good," Dylan smiled.

"Now, me!" Massie said. She went into her bathroom empty-handed, which the girls raised their eyebrows at, but came out a few minutes later. She was wearing a sparkly black cami under a white cropped denim jacket, a white denim mini-skirt, and sparkly black ballet flats. The cami was from Chanel, the other clothes were all from Betsey Johnson, and the flats were from L.A.M.B.

"9.8," Kristen rated, while the other girls nodded their heads.

"Good!" Massie said happily. "So, wear the outfit that you tried on to school tomorrow. Isaac will pick everyone up as usual."

"Later! Bye! See you tomorrow!" Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan said. Claire stayed

"You really think my oufit is a 9.9?" Claire asked, still a little surprised at her outfit's rating.

"Kuh-laire. Am I a sleeping animal?" Massie asked.

"Noooo..." Claire said, knowing what to expect.

"Then why would I just lie?" Massie said back. Claire smiled at the answer.

**Octavian Country Day School**

**The Great Lawn**

**Tuesday, September 16**

**7:58 a.m.**

"Okay. When we step out of the Range Rover, we have to look like total alphas. Last chance to check for any flaws," Massie told the Pretty Committee. She watched as every girl got their mini mirrors out and checked for out of place hairs, smudged eyeliner or mascara, lip gloss or lipstick on teeth, etc.

"Good!" the girls told Massie at different times.

"Perf! When we step out we'll be walking to the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. I'll count from three and we'll start, got it?" The girls all noded their heads.

The Range Rover came to a stop and each girl took deep breaths as they stepped out.

"Three, two, one!" The girls started walking in perfect rythm. Every girl at Octavian Country Day School turned their heads to look at the Pretty Committee. Massie loved it.

The bell to go inside rang and everyone rushed in to get to their lockers.

"Did you see how everyone was looking at us? That was ah-mazing!" Alicia gushed.

"Better than the time we came back to school after our expulsion?" asked Kristen.

"Uh, yeah!" responded Alicia.

"Do you two have to act like such LBRs?" snapped Massie. The girls bowed their heads, as if saying sorry.

"Can we go in now, 'cause I've got to get to my locker, ASAP," Dylan whined.

"Yeah, same here. I'm still not very good at opening it, even after a whole school year," Claire commented. "Wait, we don't get different lockers every year, do we?" Claire said as she started to panic.

"No, course nawt," said Dylan."And I'm always horrible at opening my locker the first week or two of school, so don't sweat it."

"GIRLS! If you're so worried about getting to your lockers, then hurry up!" Massie whisper-yelled. She started to walk towards the front doors and the rest of the Pretty Committee followed.

About 50 girls surrounded the Pretty Committee as soon as they walked in.

"Massie! How was your summer? You look great!" "Kristen! You'll be at soccer practice, right?" "Claire! I love your outfit!" "Dylan! Your mom looks great! Is she on a new diet?" "Alicia! Did you go to Spain for the summer? How was Nina?" Each girl was being bombarded with questions. They all stood in great poses with huge smiles on their faces, except for Claire, who had a kind of nervous expression on her face, but Massie could tell that she loved it like the rest of the Pretty Committee.

"Ladies! We will take questions at lunch, table eighteen," Massie yelled above the noise. Everyone went silent.

"Buh-bye!" Massie hinted. The girls all went to their lockers, including the Pretty Committee.

**A/N: This is my VERY FIRST fanfic, so plz be nice when reviewing!! Thnx!!  
3 always, blondie94**


End file.
